PPGZ blooper reelcommercials
by cosplay chan
Summary: the girls are looking for a summer job..and find it in show buisness..this gonna get random, and a little nasty...buckle your seat belts! this might be the twilight zone! or is it just really bad writers?
1. slyvan, Momoko, and Pocky

author's note: Hello! i'm so sorry for putting this off for so long, but i needed the right idea. anyway i don't own anything i mention in this fic, and i do not (i wish i did XD) own powerpuff girls Z.

and now...for our first commerical...

* * *

**_sylvan learning centre_**

_ms.Keane, is seen, standing behind a table where Momoko is seen, asleep on her paper._

Ms keane: Momo-san!

Momoko wakes up suddenly

Momoko: nani?

Ms.Keane: THAT IS IT! THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME YOU'VE FALLEN ASLEEP TODAY! WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR FATHER!

Momoko: the professor? he's not my dad...you know that keane sensei...-sweatdrop-

ms.keane: I KNOW! BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

momoko: then what is it?

ms.keane: MOMOKO! AS YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU HAVE TO BOX ALL OF THE PENCILS IN THE STORE CLOSET!

momoko: Mou! why?

Ms.Keane: Because!you have nothing better to do than sleep!! now GO!

Momoko: Mou! -is pushed into the closet and the door locks-

Momoko: Mou! what can i do?

Momoko goes into dream mode with hearts in her eyes she looks at all of the boxes of pencils that resemble pocky.

Momoko: -drooling- Pocky...

an hour later...

Ms.Keane: -walks into the closet- Momoko! come here! i've decided to forgive you...OH MY GAWD! MOMOKO!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Momoko is seen, asleep with a pencil in her mouth,

Momoko wakes up suddenly

Momoko: oh, ohiayo goziamzu keane sensei, i had the strangest dream...say, is this pocky old? -takes the pencil out of her mouth-

speaker: _this moment brought to you by sylan learning centre _

Professor Utonium: hello Momoko, what did you learn today?

Momoko: that day old pocky tastes like pencils. PETEWIE! -spits out lead-

Momoko: i used to love sylvan and falling asleep in the middle of my lessons, it sure made those teachers mad though...oh well. and everything was perfect, until i tried their sweets stash! my god! it tastes like pencil lead and wood! IS THIS SOME SORTA SICK JOKE?!?

* * *

ha XD i gotta say i could almost picture Momoko doing something like that, and those pencil boxes..i can see where she gets them mixed up with pocky...anyway..REVIEW! 


	2. miyako and catch a bubble do not mix!

and now, our next spoof,  
catch a bubble!!!! 

professor utonium is seen in his lab with a new invention

professor: girls! come here! i have to show you something!

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru walk in

Professor: my newest invention! i do believe you Miyako-chan will be especially enchanted

Miyako: enchanted?

professor: yes! allow me to introduce! my newest invention! CATCH-A-BUBBLE!

the professor pulls back a sheet that has three little viles of bubble blow in it he hands one to each

Momoko: oh! spiffy Kawaii!

Kaoru: ...ummmmmm...  
Kaoru in secret tosses it to the ground and smashes it in half with her foot

Miyako: oh! how cute! the bubbles stick together!

miyako plays with the bubbles and Momoko gets a bunch on her

, Momoko: oh! Mou! my pretty outfit is all ruined! Mou!

Momoko blows on the bubbles and they blow away on Miyako

...later that night.  
Miyako is about to get in bed, she goes to take her ponytails down and finds bubbles stuck on her ponytails Miyako tires to pop them but can't (a/n: no joke, those things DO NOT POP)

Miyako: Oh my! my pretty hair!! it's ruined!

Miyako screams for the professor, he and ken come in Miyako: Professor! you're new invention! -crying- the bubbles got caught in my hair! my hair is all sticky!

Professor: um...well, there must be a way to get it out.

ken comes in with a book ken: sorry papa, i mean professor..no rememdies.

professor: well...we could always cut it out.

Miyako: -faints-

Professor examines the sticky spots on Miyako's ponytails.

professor: yes! Ken! bring me some siscors.

the professor and ken begin cutting spots of miyako's hair, leaving her with shoulder length.  
Miyako is bawling

...the next day.

ms.Keane: alright! line up for the class photo!

Momoko, and Kaoru pull Miyako up Ms.Keane: say cheese!

all of the class says cheese all except miyako who is crying again.

poor unfortanate Miyako...XD...Next!

Tag deodrant

Brick is seen, standing in the aisle of a store, he takes some off the shelf and sprays it on.

Blossom is seen ont he other side, she grins and shoots her yo-yo at him, pulling him towards her by tying him up.

Blossom: hiya brick-Kun, -grin-

brick: uh hi momo...you're not mad at me are you? -sweatdrop-

blossom: not at all. as long as you stay tied up that is.

Bubbles appears and waves her wand forcing a giant bubble to engulf brick the bubble floats back over to Bubbles.

Bubbles: greetings Brick-san, fancy meeting you here.

Brick: uh...hi Miya-chan...-sweatdrop-

Buttercup appears but is unintrested and shuffles off.

brick starts to walk off, but Blossom and bubbles tackle him to the ground Brick: um. hi again ladies...-sweatdrop-

blossom: brick-Kun! tell us! who do you want?

bubbles: yes brick-san! tell us!

Brick is silent.

Brick: um...both of you???...off of me!

Brick gets up leaving Blossom and Bubbles who start arguing

blossom: Mou! Brick-Kun wants me!

Bubbles: no! brick-san wants me!

Blossom: then there is only one way to settle this.

Bubbles: yes Momoko-chan...there is.

Blossom takes out her yo-yo and bubbles takes out the wand

Blossom: Shooting yo-yo!

Bubbles: Bubbles Champagne!

Blossom is knocked into a store shelf and gets back up

Blossom: Fruit shoot!

Bubbles: Bubble Catcher!

Brick stands watching as Blossom and bubbles begin to fight eachother over brick.

brick: um...go Blossom? go Bubbles? -sweatdrop-

warning: tag deodrant is not responsible for two super boy crazy girls to start arguing over a super hot guy who only likes the one in red blah blah blah blah YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

okay! that is it for this chapter! more next and don't worry! i shall update soon! and don't forget REVIEW! 


End file.
